Never going back
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Rated for violence, possible cursing, inapropreat contact. You have been warned. About a little girl getting beaten and almost killed, left for dead, trying to escape her old painful life and those that wish to hurt her, and she finds love. Also, vampires
1. prolog

Once a pone a time there was a little girl. She was very lonely and loved by none. She was teased and taunted at her school and beaten at her home. She was treated like a slave and wished for dead, or at least to be invisible.

Some times she was even put in a cold, dark, scary little room that smelled like water and garbage. Some times she was punched and hit, but she never expected it; when she came home to see their forms in the shadows, to hear them laugh, sending a chill down her spine. She never expected them to have a knife until it was too late, then every thing faded into a cold darkness.

When she awoke hours later to a throbbing in her head and an acing body she thought she was in the little room, once her vision cleared how ever she found that she was in an ally way some time at night. For a moment she didn't understand, but then she put one hand to her forehead and one around her stomach, trying to stop the pain, and realized for the first time that she had been bleeding by her soaked shirt and the dried blood on her forehead, then it all came rushing back to her, making the pain in her head worst.

They had tried to kill her. They had left her for dead.

Tears started to fall from her eyes until they were poring down her face like little water falls. She sat up, painfully, and hugged her knees to her chest. She stayed like that for a while, letting every thing sink in, before polling her self up. She didn't feel like staying there. What if they came back to see if she was really dead?

She didn't want to go back there, to her old home, to her old life, her own personal hell on Earth. No. She would never go back to that. She would rather die.

So she started to limp out of the ally to find some place to go, never noticing a pair of glowing red eyes that had been watching her the whole time.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Hi every one. I hope you all liked, sorry that this was so short. It's more like a prolog then a chapter. BTW, at the beginning she's about 11 but when they pull a knife on her she's about 16. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I'm back! Thank you to every one that read! Now remember, the last chapter was a prolog, this is going to be the first real chapter and it's going to start from when she was little, well not really little since she's 11 but still you get the point. There will be more detail and you will get to finds out her name.

XxXxXxXx

Main Character's P.O.V

I sat at school in my desk, just minding my own business, like always, when one of the older kids walks over to me. Her name's Amy and she's a bully, I'm just one of her favorite targets. I jumped when she slammed her hand on my desk; I hadn't noticed her before because I was reading. I looked up from my book and into her green eyes with my own baby blue ones.

"Hey book worm, what ya readin'?" She asked in a rude voice and grabbed my book from me.

"Hey! Give it back!" I yell as I try to take it back. Sadly she's taller then me, and most of the other kids. She's about 5 foot 11 inches tall; I'm only 5 foot 1 inch while the main portion of our class mates is 5 foot 5 inches. She laughs and uses her long dirty blonde hair like a whip to get me away.

"Why should I, _book worm_?" she asked, once again in a rude voice, spitting out her nick name for me. I want to punch her in the face, but I can't. As much as I want to, it's just not in me. Besides, I know I'd pay for it later, if not her and her friends then _they _would get me and I'd be punished. Then her two best friends/followers joined the party.

Leelee and Lulu, they were twin sisters. They looked like miniature versions of Amy. They each had semi long dirty blonde hair, green eyes, perfectly polished long purple painted nails, and clear skin. They even dressed in the same designer black shirts that went down just a little too far in the front and didn't even cover their belly-buttons, black skirts that were so short that if they bent down all the guys would get a very good view of their panties (that is if they weren't wearing thongs like last time), and black high heels that make them look 5 inches taller. Well, Amy didn't wear the high heels, she didn't need them.

The only difference was how their noses were shaped, and they said that they already had appointments with their plastic surgeon later that week to fix that.

"Hey book worm! Leave Amy alone, she's way too good to be around dirt like you!" one of them said, I think it was Leelee 'cause she was dressed a bit sluttier then her sister. Lulu always wore longer skirts and shirts that just barley showed her belly-button.

"Yea, so fuck of bitch!" Lulu yelled. Yea, now I know which is which. Lulu may dress a bit less like a hooker but she had and still has the worst mouth you could/would ever meet.

"Oh! What's this? Aren't you a bit too old to be reading fairy tails?" Amy yelled out with a laugh. I glared at her.

"Aren't you a bit too slutty to be aloud in school?" I asked back. They hated being called sluts, even though it was true. Lulu grabbed my shirt color and tried to lift me up, but all she accomplished was breaking one of her high heels and almost twisting her ankle. She fell to the ground, letting go of me in the process.

"OWCH!" she yelled out. Then Leelee grabbed me.

"Look what you did now you freak!" Leelee yelled.

"Hey, it isn't my fault she's a weak little bitch!" I said, throwing her earlier insult back at her. Then Amy walked over and got right in my face.

"Say your prayers ass wipe," Amy said as she got ready to punch me. But before she did the bell rang and both of them stopped what they were doing and rushed to Lulu. Then the teacher walked in.

"What in heavens name is going on in here?" Miss Leona, our history teacher, asked as she looked at them.

"Miss Leona! Blair kicked Lulu and made her fall to the ground!" Amy yelled.

"Yea! We didn't even do any thing to her! She just decided to be mean to us!" Leelee yelled. I mentally sighed. Once again they were playing the 'we're-insistent-and-I'm-a-big-bad-meany' card, and once again they were going to get away with it. Miss Leona looked at me.

"Blair! Do you have any thing to say for your self?" She asked. She wanted me to say 'sorry' and leave to the principal's office, too bad I wasn't the type to say sorry, at least when I've done nothing wrong. I smirked.

"Why yes, yes I do," I said and took a deep breath, "They're lying, slutty hoes that would bed any one that asked," the teacher gasped, they glared at me threw the corners of their eyes, and I continued to smirk.

"Blair! Principal's office! Now!" Miss "I'll-believe-the-first-person-that-says-any-thing" yelled.

"Fine, just let me get my book," I said. I walked over to where Amy had dropped my book. When she dropped it I don't know. But either way I grabbed it and left the class.

XxXxXxXx

As I was walking threw the halls to the principal's office I looked at my book. It was the only thing I ever brought to school, 'cause I didn't have any thing else. _They _say that they'll never waist their money on me. I just lucky I get 2 meals a day, the school's free breakfast and free lunch, other wise I would have been dead a long time ago. Although, truthfully, for the longest time I've wished I was dead.

Ever since _he_ died, ever since the first day I had to live with _them._ _He_ being my father and _they _being my mother, brother and sister. Well, half brother and sister. My mother never loved my dad, she only wanted another kid, but when I was born and looked nothing like her she decided that she didn't want me. She did try to keep me though, but that was just to hurt my dad.

But when he died a year ago I was sent to live with her and my half sibs. At first I was sad by his death but still happy that I'd get to know my mother's side of the family. My father never liked to talk about her. Now I know why.

I pulled but my long sleeve and looked at a big black bruise. It hurt like heck, but in the year that I've spent getting these I've learned to ignore the pain. I sighed then pulled my sleeve back down and looked at my book again. This book was the last thing I ever got from my dad, and to me it was like a sign.

It was a sign that one day I'd escape and be free. That one day I'd be safe and happy. My stomach growled. And a sign that one day I'd be well fed. I sighed.

My book gave me hope. It was the only thing that did nowadays.

"Can I help you Miss?" some one asked and I looked up. "Oh, Blair? You're here again?" she asked. I nodded. She was a pear and her name was Jenny. She was nice and listened to me when I needed to talk, even though I only told her about Amy and them. She sighed. "What happened this time?" she asked as she walked over to me.

She looked at my face and frowned. Not because I looked bad or any thing, just because she always knew when I was sad or upset. I looked down at the ground, but she made me look back at her. She moved a lock of my black hair out of my face and gave me a fake smile. That was her way of saying that she hoped that what ever was wrong would get better. I smiled back, 'cause even if I knew it wouldn't get better any time soon I still didn't want her to worry. I then looked down again and she hugged me. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said while thinking the words 'much, much later'. Then I looked up and saw the principal walking out, he was glaring at me. I guessed that Miss Leona must have called him. He made a hand gesture, signaling for me to come over. I did and we walked into his office. I just know he's going to call 'home'.

XxXxXxXx

The last bell rang and I walked towards my bus. I was hoping to ketch it and not have to walk home. _They _hated it when I was late. Besides that I wanted to get a head start on my chores, maybe then I could actually finish them and not have to be put in the little room. But before I made it to my bus Amy and Leelee ran in front of me.

"Hey loser, we got some thinks to discus!" Leelee said with an evil smile.

"Yea, and a score to settle," Amy said. I don't know what she even meant by that because I had never done any thing to her. If she or one of her friends got hurt it was always because of their own stupidity. But still I glared at them.

"Just try me," I said. Then they started punching me. They wanted to hear me scream and beg for mercy, but I had learned how to hold a lot in. They glared at me as they continued to hit, kick, slap, and pull my hair with out getting even a whimper. Heck I hadn't even flinched.

"Ya know what book worm! You're a freak!" Amy yelled before grabbing a rock and throwing it at me. It hit me in the head and caused me to bleed, but I still didn't react. Amy growled. "Come on Leelee, we have to go," she said and they left. Sadly thanks to them I missed my bus and had to walk home with a lot of new injuries.

XxXxXxXx

I was standing at the front door to _their _house and I took a deep breath. I opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind me. I then looked forward and saw 'mother' standing there.

"You're late," she said. In the back ground I could hear my siblings laughing. "Well?" mother asked.

"Sorry mother, I'll do better next time," I said while looking at the ground.

"Yes, you will. And by the way, I got a call from your school today, what is this about kicking some one for no reason?" she asked, eyeing me.

"I didn't kick her. She grabbed me and was too weak so her high heel broke and she fell," I said and felt a hard slap to my face.

"You're a liar! And you know how I hate liars!" she yelled and I felt another slap. Then she took a step back. "Daniel, Luna! Take care of your sister, will you?" she asked and they both stepped out from where ever they had been.

"It'll be our pleasure," Luna said.

"Just leave it to us," Daniel said. 'Mother' left and they grinned.

XxXxXxXx

I said in a cold, dark little room. I had been here many times in the past year, and every time my hatred for it grew. It was so dark I could just barely see my hand in front of my face! And plus it reeked some thing awful. I sighed. But at least here I was safe.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Okay, that's it for the first chapter. Next chapter will take place when she's 16 and they'll either pull a knife on her in the next chapter or the one after words. BTW, I've already started the chapter with the vampires in it! . I love vampires!

P.S no I didn't mean to give the main Character the same nick name as one of my friends, that just kinda happened 'cause Blair loves to read.


End file.
